Black Adam vs Juggernaut
Introduction Wiz: Since the dawn of time, men have used many weapons. But some aren't as effective as Physical strength. Like the ruler of Kandaq, Black Adam. Boomstick: And the unstoppable Juggernaut. He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to see who'd win a death battle. Adam Wiz: 5,000 years ago in Egypt, a man named the Wizard though that he needed to pick a champion to inherit that power. Boomstick: And sort of be a magical Superman. Wiz: So he picked Teth-Adam who he THOUGHT would be worthy. Boomstick: SPOILER: He wasn't. Wiz: Teth renamed himself Black Adam and became a power hungry Conquerer, ruling Egypt with an iron fist. Boomstick: Until Shazam realized that what he did was EXTREMELY stupid and banished Black Adam to the furthest star in the Galaxy. Wiz: But 5,000 years later, Adam returned and caused havoc. Until the superhero Shazam (not the wizard) and his family tried to take him on. But he was too powerful for them. Boomstick: So they tricked him into saying the words "Shazam" turning him back into Teth-Adam. Wiz: Unfortunately, his normal body had aged those 5,000 years and he died. But he was later revived by another one of Shazam's enimies, Doctor Sivanna. Boomstick: Black Adam is one of the most powerful Villians in DC having the powers of 6 gods! Wiz: But unlike Shazam, Adam gets his powers from Egyptian gods not Greek gods. Boomstick: And just like Billy the saying makes the most awesome acronym ever. Wiz: The stamina of Stu lets Adam have Super durability and not needing food or oxygen to survive. He also has the swiftness of Heru giving him near light speeds and flight. Boomstick: He also has the strength of Amon giving him Superhuman strength on par with Shazam and even Superman! Wiz: He has the Wisdom of Zehuti, which gives him the exact knowledge he needs for every situation. Boomstick: He's also got the power of Amon, giving him a crap ton of magical lightning! Wiz: And he's got the courage of mehen making him indestructible and a barrier to mental attacks. Boomstick: This guy is CRAZY powerful, I mean just look at his feats! Feats- * Destroyed the Astroid that killed the Dinosaurs * Flew through the Spectre * Easily defeated Power-girl * Shrugged off lightning from Doctor Fate * Got up from a punch from Superman * Was able to take on the Justice League, Justice Soicity and strait up embarrass the Teen Titans Boomstick: I mean, those are crazy! Wiz: Adam is also very fast being able to outrun Jay Garrick, the first Flash! Boomstick: This guy is super powerful! Wiz: Yes well, he does have some weaknesses. Adam has lots of arrogance and is usually very overconfident. His Shazam blast can also be used against him and turn him into his normal body, killing him. But, Adam is still extremely powerful and even rules a country called Kahndaq. Black Adam: I was not expecting a child. But you are marked by the Wizards energy, chosen to one day inherit the mantle of power. Billy Batson: I don't understand! What do you want?! Black Adam: Your life. Juggernaut Wiz: In the late 60's, Cain Marko was born but had an abusive family. Boomstick: So he was adopted by the Xaiver family, and you guessed it, the Charles Xaiver Xaivers. Wiz: Cain was always at odds with Charles because he always got better grades and was MUCH smarter than Cain. Boomstick: The second greatest Brain vs Brawn debate of all time, with lex Luthor & Superman as number 1. Wiz: When time came, Charles and Cain joined the US in the Veitnam War. In a battle, Cain wondered into a cave and even though his stepbrother told him not to, touched the gem of Cyttorak and read aloud: "Whover touches this gem shall be granted the power of the Crimson gem of Cyttorak! Henceforth, you who read these words, shall become...forevermore...A human Juggernaut!". Boomstick: Cain was made into the Juggernaut, an unstoppable monster. And when I say unstoppable, I MEAN unstoppable! Wiz: The gem of Cyttorak gives Juggernaut Superhuman Strength being on par with even the mighty Thor himself! He also can beat up World Breaker Hulk, which is the strongest Hulk can get, and in his base form, Hulk can lift a 5 billion ton Mountian! He can even knock down the stranger--- Boomstick: A being who's on par with freakin' Galactus! The guy who EATS planets! Wiz: But Juggernauts favorite thing to do is destroy literally everything he sees. I mean once he starts running, and I mean nothing can stop him. Juggernaut can crush anything by running through it and can run hundreds of miles per hour. Boomstick: Juggernauts' armor is also near indestructible not being phased by punches from the Hulk! And it has a magical barrier protecting him from most attacks (Even though he really doesn't need it). Wiz: But the armor on Juggernaut isn't the only indestructible thing on him, Cain can take the Godblast (Thor's most powerful blast) and hardly be hurt. He also has an amazing Healing Factor--- Boomstick: He once got reduced to a SKELETON and still kept fighting and healed back in just a few seconds! Wiz: Juggernaut will never stop coming at you and that's one of his greatest Attributes but it also makes him very dangerous, making him one of the most powerful villians in Comic Book history! He's actually so strong that Physical attacks barely phase him! Boomstick: Juggernauts taken on the Hulk, Thor, The Avengers & the X-Men! Wiz: Juggernaut is so powerful he can cause earthquakes by punching the ground! But he can get even more powerful! Boomstick: WHAT?! Wiz: Remember the gem of Cyttorak? Boomstick: Ya. Wiz: Well, it has a demonic entity inside of it (conveniently named Cyttorak). And when Juggernaut releases his full energy, he turns into "Trion Juggernaut". He stands at 1,000 feet tall--- Boomstick: That's bigger than Godzilla!!!! Wiz: Yes, and he is so powerful that he can PUNCH holes through reality!!!! His power even increases times a thousand. Boomstick: This guy seems Overpowered. Wiz: He pretty much is but that doesn't mean he can't be beat. Wiz: Juggernaut's armor is very heavy and makes a possibility of him drowning. He's also very stupid and can be tricked to use his momentum against himself. Boomstick: What do you mean by that? Wiz: When the Juggernaut charges he can be tricked into keeping on running, that's even sent him into the atmosphere! In his fight with World War Hulk, he tricked Juggernaut into charging through the wall and into a lake.Speaking of the atmosphere, in his fights with beings who can fly, Juggernaut has been knocked into space where he's pretty much powerless. He's also weak the magical weapons and energies. Boomstick: Wait, if his helmet or armor is removed, isn't he powerless? Wiz: Yes. He's gotten defeated by the X-Men and even Spider-Man numerous times. But nonetheless, Juggernaut is still one of the most powerful beings him the Marvel Universe. Juggernaut: ARGGGHHH! Intermission Wiz: Alright,the Combatnants are set, it's time to end this. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! Juggernaut is running around killing literally everything he sees. Until, Black Adam flies down before Cain gets to his city. Black Adam: Halt! Juggernaut: Hahahaha! FIGHT! Juggernaut charges towards Adam. Adam: You really think you can--- Juggernaut hits Adam and he goes flying hundreds of feet. Adam gets up, amazed at his strength. Then out of nowhere Juggernaut Rams Adam sending him flying. Adm stands up and fires a blast of lightning at Cain, which knocks him back. Adam: Feel my wrath! Juggernaut punches Adam. The two exchange punches for a while until Juggernaut grabs Adams fist and throws him through a building. Juggernaut: Too easy. Adam flies back down and punches Juggernaut, creating a shock wave. Cain tries to punch Adam but he dodges it kicks Juggernaut. Juggernaut charges at Adam sending him flying through a couple of buildings. Juggernaut grabs a huge statue of Adam and uses like a baseball bat to try to hit Adam. Adam stops it with one finger and with a little blast from his finger, the statue explodes. Adam flies at Juggernaut and punches him hard sending him through 5 buildings. Juggernaut jumps at Adam and starts beating the crap out of Adam. He picks up Adam and drop kicks him through the top of a building and up into the sky. He hears The voice of Zehuti, "He cannot be beaten by Physical strength, only by magic". Juggernaut jumps up into air to punch Adam but he blasts him with lightning, knocking him down to the ground. Adam flies down and blasts him again. Juggernaut tries to punch Adam but he dodges and blasts him. Adam then fires a HUGE blast of lightning reducing Juggernaut to a skeleton. He laughs in heals up almost instantly. Black Adam: What!? Juggernaut charges towards Adam and repeatedly punches him. By the next few minutes, their half way through Africa. Black Adam: Shazam! A huge lightning bolt comes down from the sky and hits Juggernaut. Juggernaut stands up, barely phased. Juggernaut stomps, causing an earthquake. Adam flies at Juggernaut, and with his electric powered hands, he punches Juggernaut which sends him flying through some trees. Of course, this doesn't do much and Juggernaut charges at Adam. But he had enough of that and dodged the attack. Juggernaut uncontrollably runs out of control through trees and pretty much everything, then into a mountain that crumbles on top of Cain. Black Adam: You are no match for the power of Black Adam! Adam begins to fly away. K.--- Juggernaut stands up from the boulders, extremely angry. Black Adam: Impossible! Juggernaut jumps at Adam and grabs his face and slams it on the ground. He then kicks him in the stomach and grabs his leg. He then pulls a hulk (from avengers) and repeatedly slams Adam on the ground then throws him hundreds of feet. Adam stands up just to be punched again and again. Juggernaut uppercuts Adam and sends in thousands of feet into the air. Juggernaut laughs. Adam notices that he's covered in his own blood and flies down at Juggernaut and blasts him with magic. He then grabs Cain at the throat and flies up into space then punches him. Juggernaut helplessly floats around in space. Adam blasts him then grabs a giant Astroid and smashes it on Cain. Juggernaut: ARGGGHHH! Adam uses the power of Amon and unleashes a MASSIVE blast of energy on Juggernaut. Cain tries to fight back but can't. Adam flies at Juggernaut, with his fist lit with electricity and punches Cain with punch so great, shock waves fly everywhere. Juggernaut is sent into the sun... K.O.! Adam turns around to see Shazam hovering there. And another fight begins. Conclusion Boomstick: Uh, how did that happen? Wiz: Juggernaut was extremely powerful and almost defeated Adam. Boomstick: Wait, I thought you said Juggernaut was immune to physical attacks?! Wiz: He is, but so is Black Adam. Adam has tanked hits from Shazam, Doctor Fate, Power Girl & Even an angry Superman! Who can take down Imperiex, a being with the power of the Big Bang! Boomstick: Juggernaut's healing factor played a great role in this fight, healing from almost all of Adam's attacks. He even took a Adam's transforming lightning and barely flinched. Wiz: But with Zehuti telling Adam pretty much everything he needed to know, Adam was able to move the fight to space where Juggs was powerless. Adam then through him in the sun. Boomstick: Cain's not healing from that anytime soon... Wiz: The winner is Black Adam. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Im secretly batman